Shades Of Blue
by Jesse-J
Summary: Quand tout semble impossible à Sam, que fait-il? Et bien, il met son âme dans une chanson...


**SHADES OF BLUE**

**Disclaimers:** voir en fin de texte

**Notes de l'auteur:** attention! Le texte suivant contient des spoilers de la saison 2 de Glee / Malgré l'utilisation d'une chanson dans le texte, cette fanfiction n'est pas écrite comme le serait une _song fic_

_

* * *

_

En cette fin d'après midi dans la ville de Lima, Ohio, un quasi silence total enveloppait l'entièreté de l'auditorium du lycée McKinley. Assis dans les fauteuils de la salle, entre deux bavardages, les membres du Glee club tournaient régulièrement leurs regards vers la vaste scène où les musiciens terminaient d'accorder leurs instruments dans un tintamarre léger. Une sorte d'excitation fébrile emplissait l'atmosphère du lieu qui allait être le théâtre des auditions pour désigner le soliste qui serait mis en avant lors des prochaines sélections auxquelles le club devait participer.

Sur cette même scène, assis sur un haut tabouret de métal gris, Sam Evans contemplait le sol d'un regard vague en attendant de pouvoir livrer sa prestation vocale. Il donnait l'étrange impression de ne pas être présent, drapé dans une attitude presque figée, l'esprit loin, très loin de tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux, d'habitude si lumineux, semblaient s'être assombris et ils n'exprimaient en cet instant que tristesse et résignation. Il ne remarqua même pas que les musiciens avaient fait taire leurs instruments et n'attendaient plus que son signal pour débuter.

« Sam? Tu es prêt? »

La voix de M. Schuester résonna à travers tout l'auditorium, tirant brusquement Sam de la rêverie morose dans laquelle il s'était réfugiée et ramenant l'attention de ses camarades sur lui. Le regard du jeune homme retrouva un semblant de luminosité et, après un instant où il se ressaisit, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif à son professeur.

« Alors c'est quand tu veux » lui fit Will dans un sourire, tout en se rasseyant dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait aux côtés de Mercedes et de Quinn.

Sam tourna son regard vers la coulisse et, d'un hochement de tête, il fit signe au technicien qui s'y trouvait, lequel lui répondit de façon similaire avant de se tourner vers un pupitre. L'instant suivant, toute la salle fut plongée graduellement dans la pénombre, les seules sources lumineuses demeurant le fond de la scène qui se para d'un bleu profond et le spot douche qui se mit à auréoler Sam d'une douce et chaude lumière blanche. D'un autre signe, de la main celui-ci, le lycéen s'adressa aux musiciens qui la seconde suivante se mirent à jouer la mélodie de la chanson que le jeune homme avait choisi pour son audition.

Et alors que les premières notes de musique s'élevaient dans l'auditorium, chaque membre du Glee club reconnaissant la chanson que leur camarade leur présentait pour son audition, le regard de Sam fut à nouveau envahit de tristesse et il sembla fixer au loin quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Lorsqu'il entonna les premières paroles, sa voix révéla à tous l'émotion qui l'étreignait en cet instant, une émotion qui se manifesta par un léger trémolo dans la façon qu'il avait de chanter et qui était inhabituel le concernant. Mais cela donnait soudain à la chanson qu'il interprétait un tout autre aspect émotionnel, une dimension affective presque... violente.

Et surtout, cela conférait à la chanson une beauté incroyable.

_Today we took a walk up the street  
(Aujourd'hui nous nous sommes promenés le long de la rue)  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
(Nous avons cueilli une fleur et gravi la colline)  
Above the lake  
(Au-dessus du lac)  
And secret thoughts were said aloud  
(Des pensées secrètes furent dites à voix haute)  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
(Nous avons regardé les formes prises par les nuages)  
Until the clouds had blown away  
(Jusqu'à ce que les nuages soient emportés par le vent)  
And were we ever somewhere else  
(Avons-nous jamais été ailleurs)  
You know, it's hard to say  
(Tu sais, c'est difficile à dire)_

Toutes les émotions que Sam avait tenté de refouler au plus profond de lui-même en se préparant pour cette audition, tous les sentiments virulents contre lesquels il luttait depuis des jours, tout cela refit surface en cet instant précis et le jeune homme se sentit soudain comme anéanti par un désespoir douloureux contre lequel il ne pouvait plus rien. Il trouva pourtant miraculeusement la force de ne pas succomber à ce trouble dévastateur et de ne pas s'arrêter de chanter. Il ferma simplement les yeux et laissa la musique imprégner tout son être, l'utilisant même pour essayer de diluer un tant soit peu peu sa souffrance. Seul témoignage de sa peine: une larme perla sous une de ses paupières et roula sur sa joue.

Dans la salle, la plupart de ses camarades qui l'écoutaient se rendirent compte de l'émotion soudaine qui s'emparait de leur ami et ils furent nombreux à se sentir touchés par sa détresse, une détresse partagée par tous d'une certaine manière puisque Finn leur avait révélé tout ce qu'il savait de l'histoire après que Sam se soit confié à lui. Mais seul sur scène, ignorant de ce fait, Sam continuait de chanter, les yeux toujours fermés et la voix faiblement tremblante, perdu dans ses douleurs.

_And I never saw blue like that before  
(Et je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu auparavant)  
Across the sky  
(A travers le ciel)  
Around the world  
(Autour du monde)  
You've given me all you have and more  
(Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais et plus)  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
(Et personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais montré)  
To see the world the way I see it now  
(Comment voir le monde de la façon dont je le vois maintenant)  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
(Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu)_

Derrière ses paupières closes, Sam revoyait dans son esprit tout ce qui l'avait conduit à tant souffrir aujourd'hui et qui avait fait en sorte qu'il choisisse la chanson qu'il interprétait en ce moment même. Et s'il chantait -encore- ce n'était pas pour emporter l'audition, ni pour avoir la chance de faire le solo lors des prochaines sélections. Non, s'il chantait maintenant c'était pour clamer un amour qui ne serait jamais partagé, un amour qui n'existait que dans ses rêves les plus fous et qui ne vivait que dans les cavernes de son cœur à lui. Toute une situation impossible qui en soit était irrémédiablement suffisante pour le tourmenter à jamais et ruiner son existence en lui donner l'impression terrible que la douleur était devenue un organe à l'intérieur de son propre corps. Un organe malade.

Mais plus que tout, s'il chantait aujourd'hui, c'était pour Kurt.

Kurt.

Qui était parti avec Blaine.

_I can't believe a month ago  
(Je ne peux pas croire qu'il y a un mois)  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
(J'étais seul, je ne te connaissais pas)  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name  
(Je n'avais ni vu ni entendu ton nom)  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
(Et même maintenant, je suis tellement surpris)  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
(C'est comme un rêve, c'est comme un arc en ciel, c'est comme la pluie)_

Comme la pluie...

-888-

_La pluie qui tombait du ciel ce jour là était presque torrentielle et elle produisait un martèlement assourdissant sur le toit de la voiture de Sam. Parqué devant l'Académie Dalton, le jeune homme patientait nerveusement, attendant l'heure de sortie des élèves de l'institution._

_Une excitation fiévreuse s'était emparée de lui depuis quelques heures, moment où il avait pris la décision de révéler à Kurt les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, et il bouillonnait d'impatience de pouvoir enfin révéler au jeune homme la vérité. De plus, et cela augmentait son enthousiasme, Sam était quasiment certain que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Trop de signes, trop de gestes et trop de petites phrases prononcées sur un ton anodin par Kurt constituaient un ensemble de preuves signifiant que l'amour était au rendez-vous pour eux, et qu'il suffisait juste d'oser l'exprimer à voix haute._

_Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il revit en pensée les différents conseils et encouragements qu'il avait reçu de ses camarades du Glee club. Oh bien sur! Tous en avaient discuté longuement puisque qu'un secret au sein de leur groupe ne restait pas secret bien longtemps. Et Sam leur était reconnaissant de toute l'affection qu'ils lui avaient témoigné._

_La sonnerie lointaine marquant la fin des cours au sein de l'Académie Dalton se mit à retentir et Sam fixa un instant le bâtiment face à lui. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne repère Kurt parmi tous les élèves sortant de l'institution. Il le vit s'avancer en bougonnant sous la pluie, se protégeant des gouttes de sa sacoche placée sur sa tête. Sam se mit à sourire devant cette image, avant de sortir de sa voiture et de faire quelques pas vers Kurt._

_Au loin, un jeune homme brun que Sam connaissait couru après Kurt et le retint par le coude avant de l'abriter près de lui sous un parapluie. Les deux garçons se sourirent un instant, avant de se prendre par la main et de marcher vers l'autre parking de l'Académie. Avant que la pluie tombant toujours aussi drue ne les efface du champ de vision de Sam, ce dernier eut le temps de voir Kurt se pencher vers Blaine sous le parapluie et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite, liés par une complicité évidente qui rayonnait comme un soleil._

_Sam se figea, comme foudroyé par une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible, et tout en lui se brisa. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses attentes... Toutes les images d'un bonheur qu'il croyait acquis, et que lui seul pouvait voir dans son cœur, prirent instantanément une couleur sépia, et il eut l'impression que son âme le quittait._

_Toute une vie désirée avec tant de force dégoulinait à présent dans le caniveau, emportée par l'eau tombant des cieux._

_Incapable de pleinement réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, il resta immobile sous la pluie un très long moment, tel une statue, laissant les gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur son visage emporter avec elles les larmes brulantes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux._

_Kurt et lui._

_Jamais_.

-888-

_And some things are the way they are  
(Et certaines choses sont telles qu'elles sont)  
And words just can't explain  
(Et les mots ne peuvent l'explique_r)

Sam s'en rendait compte, il était en train de perdre la bataille qu'il livrait contre lui-même pour tenter de ne pas s'effondrer en plein milieu de sa prestation. La rivière furieuse d'émotions douloureuses cascadant dans son cœur à l'agonie était en train de le submerger, et plus il tentait de se concentrer sur la chanson qu'il interprétait, plus il lui semblait perdre le contrôle de sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux, levant les yeux au ciel et évitant absolument de regarder ses camarades assis devant lui quelques rangs après la scène, puis il inspira longuement avant d'enchainer un nouveau refrain.

_Cause I never saw blue like that before  
(Parce que je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu auparavant)  
Across the sky  
(A travers le ciel)  
Around the world  
(Autour du monde)  
You've given me all you have and more  
(Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais et plus)  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
(Et personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais montré)  
To see the world the way I see it now  
(Comment voir le monde de la façon dont je le vois maintenant)  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
(Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu)_

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, définitivement peut-être, dans une tonalité aiguë qui se transforma en un sanglot qui se mit à agiter son corps de soubresauts. Sam baissa sa tête et se mit à pleurer en silence, seul au monde, et ses larmes tombèrent lentement une à une sur le sol de la scène.

Désemparés, les musiciens s'entreregardèrent les uns les autres avant de terminer bien malgré aux la musique qu'ils jouaient dans une cacophonie de sons mourants. Dans la salle, Finn se leva, prêt à s'élancer vers la scène pour réconforter son ami, mais il fut retenu par Rachel qui l'attrapa par le bras. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, il la vit qui le suppliait des yeux de ne pas intervenir, avant de constater que l'ensemble de ses camarades le dévisageaient d'un même regard, M. Schuester lui adressant même un signe de tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien faire. Finn reposa ses yeux sur Rachel, un contraste d'émotions dans le regard exprimant toute son incompréhension de la situation. Comment pouvait-on laisser Sam seul en un moment pareil?

L'Éternité donna l'impression qu'elle allait s'installer à jamais, ici, dans l'auditorium de McKinley-Nulle-Part-USA, pétrifiant pour toujours tous ceux présents dans une tourmente émotionnelle qui ne finirait jamais, lorsque qu'une voix s'éleva alors dans l'auditorium quasi silencieux.

Celle de Kurt.

Kurt, qui apparut émergeant lentement des coulisses et qui, de sa voix quasi angélique, reprit a capella la chanson que Sam interprétait, là où le jeune homme s'était interrompu quelques secondes plus tôt.

_And it feels like now,  
(Et cela ressemble à maintenant)  
And it feels always,  
(Et cela ressemble à toujours)  
And it feels like coming home  
(Et c'est comme revenir au foyer)_

Dans le silence qui suivit, Sam redressa vivement la tête et posa son regard sur Kurt qui venait d'apparaitre sur scène à ses côtés. Quelque chose ressemblant furieusement à un espoir sans aucune limite enflamma ses yeux, yeux qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche avant de sourire à Kurt qui fit de même pour lui. Le Temps suspendit sa course l'espace d'un souffle de secondes, et les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, larmoyants. Il ne restait plus rien de l'Univers en cet instant si ce n'est eux-mêmes et leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson.

Après une hésitation, Kurt avança vers Sam, ce dernier se levant du tabouret où il était resté assis jusqu'à maintenant, et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la scène comme seuls au monde. Jamais les deux sourires exprimés par leurs visages n'avaient paru plus beaux.

« Kurt? Je... Mais que...?

- Chut! »

Kurt s'empara avec tendresse des mains de Sam et les garda dans les siennes un instant.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Sam? »

L'émotion entre eux semblait atteindre des sommets jamais conquis.

« A cause de Blaine

- Blaine?

- Je... Je ne voulais pas me mettre entre toi et lui ni... ni gâcher votre histoire »

Le sourire de Kurt se fit plus immense encore et ses yeux devinrent le reflet d'une tendresse pleine de compassion. Et sa voix fut le témoin de ses émotions lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Blaine n'est qu'un ami, Sam. Il l'a toujours été, et il le sera toujours »

Les traits de Sam exprimèrent un étonnement qui vint un instant délaver son expression pleine de joie, la joie d'être en compagnie du seul garçon ayant jamais fait battre son cœur au rythme de l'Amour.

« Un ami? Mais je croyais que...

- Je le croyais aussi, l'interrompit Kurt. Mais je me suis trompé »

Il lâcha les mains de Sam pour poser la sienne sur la joue du jeune homme, lequel se laissa aller à cette caresse. Kurt lui murmura alors:

« C'est différent avec toi, Sam »

Leurs cœurs paraissaient vouloir se rompre tant leurs battements célébraient à eux seuls le lien les unissant.

« Parce qu'avec toi je sais que je ne me trompe pas »

Kurt prit à peine le temps de le fixer d'un regard empli de larmes de bonheur puis il inclina son visage vers celui du jeune homme blond et, l'instant d'après, sans laisser à Sam le loisir de se remettre de ce surcroit d'émotions, il l'enlaça tout contre lui et tous deux partageaient un baiser. Un baiser timide tout d'abord, hésitant, mais qui se transforma en échange passionnel dès que les deux garçons s'abandonnèrent au désir et aux sentiments qui les dévoraient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Sam accroché au cou de Kurt qui le tenait par la taille.

Un baiser. Le plus important peut-être.

Leur premier baiser.

L'auditorium se mit subitement à faire écho aux cris de joie qui fusèrent de toute part en provenance des rangées de fauteuils où étaient assis les membres du Glee club, avant que sifflements, encouragements et applaudissements ne se joignent au concert d'exclamations supportrices lancées aux deux garçons sur la scène. C'était comme si... comme si le bonheur venait de tomber du ciel, tel une pluie bénéfique, et arrosait tous ceux présents en leur redonnant vie.

Sam et Kurt terminèrent leur baiser dans un éclat de rire, front contre front, tentant de reprendre leur souffle après l'émotion fulgurante qu'ils venaient de vivre. Ils observèrent ensuite tous deux leurs camarades qui exultaient toujours, leur envoyant des sourires reconnaissant avant que Kurt, prenant soin de ne pas lâcher la taille de Sam, ne se tourne vers les musiciens et ne leur demande doucement de reprendre. La musique emplit alors à nouveau l'auditorium, plus vibrante que jamais, et les deux garçons se mirent à chanter ensemble, face à face, yeux dans les yeux.

Et cœurs liés.

_I never saw blue like that before  
(Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu auparavant)  
Across the sky  
(A travers le ciel)  
Around the world  
(Autour du monde)  
You've given me all you have and more  
(Tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais et plus)  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
(Et personne d'autre ne m'avait jamais montré)  
To see the world the way I see it now  
(Comment voir le monde de la façon dont je le vois maintenant)  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
(Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu)  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
(Je n'ai jamais vu un tel bleu)_

Les dernières notes de la chanson s'envolèrent lentement vers le plafond de l'auditorium. Kurt et Sam s'enlacèrent à nouveau après un tendre baiser du bout des lèvres, sous les regards attendris et souriants de leurs camarades dans la salle.

Ils avaient désormais enfin toute la vie devant eux pour découvrir un bleu jamais vu par eux auparavant.

Et trouver la nuance faite rien que pour eux.

**FIN._**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers:**  
→ _Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas / Glee created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk & Ian Brennan / Glee © FOX-TV_  
→ _Chanson: Never Saw Blue Like That by Shawn Colvin_


End file.
